Maestro Grotto
Maestro I Grotto of Florja, Master of Zealan and Polor and Royal Scout is a Character in the Game played by MrMapperIL. After a Putsch in the realm, Grotto escaped it with his servants and founded a Village on the coast of Grotto's Passing. Backstory Era of Rudolpho Maestro Grotto was born in 100, Florja count (since the establishment of the Kingdom) to Gregorio and Foriccia Grotto, Grandson to Rudolpho Grotto, who fought fo the King of Florja in the last invasion of the Ruutho Tribe and enacted a terrible Massacre that scared them off for good. He was born after the Invasion, however, in a Small village, a feudal land given by the King to Rudolpho. In his childhood, Maestro was friendly with both Nobles like him and his neighbors, some of them Served him in the future. Rudolpho died at 67, in the Year 116. Maestro was friendly with his Grandfather, and took the Death very Seriously, closing relations with his lower class friends. Era of Gregorio Gregorio Grotto was known for the change in Path that he made in the Grotto family influence. He bought a lot of land, and crowned himself as Master and overlord of two Principalities in Florja: Zealan, his passage to the Capital, and Polor, which was a Greater version of his father's holdings in the Northeast. During his Reign, he replaced the Smiths and Medics in Zealan with Farmers, and filled the area with Agriculture, which was a very big Gamble. No one can't deny it was a good Gamble, but during the years 119-123, his Crops died and there was a Great Famine in his lands. Maestro was in the Royal Court a lot these days, allying with Maborio Navalo, who was supposed to become First Speaker, but Rivaled another strong Courtier, Gaberal Shorla, who came from Poverty to Greatness, and competed with Navalo for the place of First Speaker. One day, when he was in Polor, Maestro took a long walk East, barely realising he passed the Florjan border. He found out about another Forest with Different trees that no one knew about. After he returned to the Court, the King entrusted him with the Task of Scouting for him. This will effect Maestro's life a lot in the future. After his Father's death in 134, almost two decades after his rise to power, Maestro took the responsibility to reign over Zealan and Polor. Rise to Power and First Years as Royal Scout In his first year in Power, Maestro Grotto married to Maborio's sister, Gaviria. During his first Years, Maestro was known as an Abusive master to his Servants, even getting one killed in 136. After two months, in 137, a demonstration happened outside of his mansion, during which, He saw his Security officers crack down on the People and kill 12 of them, known as the Mansion Massacre. He then started open relations with his Servants, getting friendly with them and Building a group of Servants loyal to him, which was Important for him years down the road. Maestro Grotto was not much of a Gambler in anything Economy, and returned the old jobs back into Zealan, which started a Middle Class of Producers in Zealan. This was such an economic Success, that He didn't have to focus on the Managing of his Realm anymore. He left his Wife to secure his position. With that out of the way, he returned to the King's Court and agreed to Scout for him. In his first Years as scout, he returned to the Woods he encountered before and named them after the First Speaker, his Friend and brother in law, Navolo's Woods. He mapped a lot of areas around the Border, so he can reach back to the realm and his controls quickly, so when the King asked him to map the Coast far into the East, he refused, and left his job as Scout for two years, 141-142. During these years, Maestro learned about his Magical abilities and tried to Master them, which ended in somewhat of a success. He did not return to Scouting until the King offered him a great Deal of money, since he was desperately in need for more Iron. That started a new period of his life. Later years as Royal Scout and the Putsch Maestro Grotto, although originally being known as the Master of Zealan and Polor and as not such an influential Noble, did well for himself in his Early forties as Royal Scout. He departed to the Eastern Bay on early 143, and discovered two landmarks which were vital to the continuation of his life: Grotto's Rock, a pillar of rock in a Forest Clearing (or, some would say, a Grotto), and Grotto's Passing, a land Bridge connecting Northwest Yaslava to Southwest Yaslava. After about a month in Southwest Yaslava, he returned to Florja with glory, and he was very nicely spoken of by people in the Kingdom. He planned an expedition to southwest Yaslava with the king, as well as with his old friend, Navalo, who was de facto FS and was about to be announced. That all changed on mid 145. Shorla assassinated Navalo and declared himself First Speaker. At first, the king seemed okay with this, but Grotto refused to cooperate with him and returned to his Mansion. From there, he started an investigation about Navalo's death. However, the day after he found out Shorla was responisble, he set out with a large number of his Servants to the Capital, while Shorla had the King Executed, and sent Mercenaries to kill the Grotto family. Almost a hundred people died in the Grotto holdings that day. including Gaviria. When he almost reached the Capital, he heard about the Putsch and escaped to Zealan, where he equipped himself for a Journey. He then went to the Smuggler's Waterfall, in an attempt to escape Florja altogether. With more than Twenty of his Loyal servants, he passed the Border and went on a Journey to find refuge in the east. During said Journey, he noticed a Nobleman called Vlad in the water, but prefered not to interact with him. The Settlement On later 145, Grotto reached Grotto's Passing and stayed there for the night. He dreamed that night of a Great port city in the place they were in, and in the Next morning, gathered the Servants and announced his plans to start building a Village. The plans included Cabins for the Servants, some proffesional buildings, A storehouse, a Cabin for Himself, a dock, some farms, and a Tower with a wall to surround their work. As construction went on, Two servants escaped the village then died in the forest. While he prepared to bury their Bodies, the village was attacked by a group of Wizards trained and sent there by Shorla himself. Grotto and a group of his Servants managed to fight off twelve of the Wizards, but the Thirteenth, Alathon, escaped. Grotto and two of his Servants fell into Coma, and another Servant died. Grotto woke up ten days later, his legs still injured. He asked his carpenter to attach wheels to his Chair, inventing the First wheelchair in Prionix. He then strolled around the village, watching Progress, paying last tribute to the dead in their Graves, and visiting the Medical center with the two servants in coma. However, the Village was then attacked by Alathon and another group of his Wizards. Alathon, with his Honor, decided to spare the Village and duel Grotto in the forest. During the Duel, Grotto managed to convince Alathon to ally with him against Shorla. Destruction and Exile from the Settlement As they returned to the village, they found a total wreck. Alathon punished his Wizards by killing them, and then he and Grotto searched for survivors. They found only 3, with 12 dead. The two who were in Coma were missing as well. Alathon also put out the fire with Rain. They were then unwillingly teleported to an Island not far from Zarisar, by another Archwizard call Elliyot. Grotto managed to bury him under a Pile of rocks, right before a group of three foreigners (Ummu, Morthu and Tenuc) showed up. Alathon described them what happened, and then they were all attacked by Shorla himself. Shorla killed the Foreigners' Wyvern using a Spectral Dragon, and the five fought bravely against the First Speaker. When Shorla decided to try burying Alathon and Grotto under a Pile of Lava, Alathon sacrificed himself to fight Shorla off, leaving Grotto to the Foreigners. The three took Grotto to their leader, Anthan, who took care of him and sent him back to Florja. In Florja, Grotto witnessed the colossal Battle between Alathon and Shorla, and found them both dead. Grotto swore to return a Favor to Alathon, but then found himself speaking with a pack of Wildlings, growing Plants in the city and "Returning it to mother nature". After making a deal with the Wildlings about returning his group to Florja, he made his way alone to the settlement. In the settlement, he found the three survivors of the attack as well as the two he sent away as scouts. They told Grotto they found Vlad again, and found out he is a Prince from a Faraway land called Fyatska. He offered them refuge in Fyatska. After spending the night in the Settlement (a very awkward night), Vlad came to the settlement, and the Six decided to leave the settlement for good. In Fyatska and Cevesan's Realm After a few months, the Group landed in Fyatska. They met a Florjan immigrant who went to Fyatska "For its great game called Chess". He leads the group into his village, where Grotto finds a place to sleep. However, a Demon makes him fall for Hallucinations, and Grotto gets stuck in a Mind Maze for about an Hour. He is then Taken by the immigrant to his house, where they are taken by Cevesan, a demon who tries to Seduce Grotto to join him. Grotto objects, and remains in a Crystal jail for a couple of days. Cevesan then "Mysteriously" dies, and is replaced by another demon. However, before the replacer came to the Palace, a minor Demon released Grotto, and sent him by a Portal into a battle, but back in Florja. TBE Back with the Lower High Court Grotto found himself attacked by Orcish Bandits, but was then saved by a Thanerii and her Friend. The three decided to leave the Island they were on, but there was one Problem: A battle took place on the Island, and seperated them from the Village. They tried to surround the Battle, but failed to do so and were attacked. Grotto was taken hostage and the rest were brutally killed. In hostage, Grotto found Anthan and his group again, who properly introduced themselves as the Lower High court of Zarisar. He also met two younger ones who worked with the LHC, Morren Kvain and Gregor Kirar. They were then taken to a Prison, seperated into Cages. The cages were moved to make the Prisoners witness their loved ones, which, for Grotto, were Alathon's cult and his two Abducted servants. After getting released and killing off the group which emprisoned them, Grotto and the Two Servants (Yana and Grigor) met Xarisa, which turned out to be Kirar's "Queen". Xarisa took them away to a Castle, where Grotto tried to heal Yana, which was still in a Coma. However, the castle was attacked by a pack of Dragons, and the group fled to a nearby Village. In the Village, Grotto met a Librarian who told the former that Yana was soul-switched, and that Yana's soul was in Olat Desert. He then asked Grotto to tell him his story.Category:Main Characters Category:Florja Category:Characters Category:Alive